What Did I Do?
by Kylo Hakiashi
Summary: There is no summary, I couldn't come up with one sorry Please R&R XD! Dipifica one shot


**What Did I Do?**

I thought of this while writing down suggestions for my Gnomeo x Juliet fanfic, so here is a little one – shot dedicated to the llama and the pine tree please R&R!XD! Takes place in an AU Where they are 16.

"Goodness this party is sooo boring" Dipper exclaimed. Besides being Pacifica's secret boyfriend, Dipper was at this party to dispose of a ghost. Mabel, Candy, and Grenda were arguing over the Fondue, and everyone there were so stuck up, and rude.

"Just think, this has been my whole life." Pacifica responded, she had not seen Dipper in 3 days due to the yearly party planning. Then when the supposed ghost showed up that gave her the perfect opportunity to call Dipper.

"We might as well re check the "Problem room" again." Dipper suggested, guiding himself and Pacifica through the crowd. Once they got in the room, they checked around.

"Well nothing so far." Dipper said as he put away his ghost detector, and sat down next to Pacifica.

"What do you want to do until this so called ghost shows up? " Dipper asked, bored out of his mind.

"Well there was one thing." Pacifica replied smirking. Then she connected her lips with his. Her lips were soft, and felt like kissing a baby's cheek. Dipper kissed back as Pacifica straddled him. But they stopped as they felt they were being watched, only to turn around and see a skeleton emerge from the fire place. The figure started to look more human as skin formed around its body.

"I SMELL A NORTHWEST!" The floating figure chanted while the couple hid under the pool table.

"NORTH WEST, I YOU DON'T FACE JUDGMENT EVERY SOUL WILL BE TURNED TO WOOD!" The ghost proclaimed as it traveled to the main room.

"What do we do!?" Pacifica exclaimed with a horrified look on her face.

"Well the book says each ghost has a purpose, but what could they want with your family?" Dipper asked, searching through the book. They both slowly left the room, only to find the butler turned into wood, with a terrified expression on his face. As they were walking, Dipper knocked into the painting at the end of the hall, causing him and Pacifica to fall into some strange room.

"What is this place?" Pacifica asked as she explored the room uncovering several paintings.

"Pacifica, I think I know why the ghost wants your family." Said as he noticed the count less paintings of the Northwest's betraying their own allies, just for money, and power. Then he saw Pacifica sitting down on a crate coming from Pacifica.

" I Hate my family. This is probably every lie my parents ever told. It figure's though ,my family is horrible, so what does that make me." She whispered before Dipper rushed to her side, and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Just because you are your parents daughter, doesn't mean you have to act like them." Dipper said hugging her.

"We can clear your name, all we have to do is figure out what he wants! " Dipper exclaimed, but when they got to the main room, it was a forest, and everyone had been turned into wood.

"NORTHWEST, IF YOU SEEK TO CLEAR YOUR FAMILY'S NAME THEN OPEN THE PARTY GATE FOR THE COMMON FOLK!" The ghost said as Dipper tried to look for a reversal spell.

"Fine, if just return everyone to normal!" Pacifica yelled as she grabbed the gate handle. Suddenly, Pacifica's Parents popped up from a room under the floor.

"Pacifica Elise Northwest, come into the panic room this instant. There is enough food to last me, you, and a butler, a week, we'll eat the butler." Pacifica's father whispered.

"Pacifica don't disobey us." He warned as he started ringing the bell. Pacifica cringed, as the sight of it, and started to hesitate.

"Pacifica, do it!" Dipper shouted as he kicked the bell, out of the Northwest's hand, and smashed it. This gave Pacifica the courage to pull the lever down full force, as the people started turn back to normal.

"Thank you Pacifica, you have cleared the Northwest family name, and therefore I bid you farewell. " The ghost stated calmly, as it faded away. Soon commoners were everywhere and enjoying the party.

"You were amazing!" Dipper shouted, as he ran up to Pacifica and kissed her. They no longer cared who saw them, and trust me almost everyone noticed this, all except Mabel, Candy, and Grenda, who were deciding who got to be brides maids at Grenada's future wedding.

2 hours later….

"Hey Dipper, can I stay at your place tonight. " Pacifica asked, and Dipper knew why.

"Are your parents that bad?" Dipper asked jokingly.

"Yeah, but I also wanted to be with you. " Pacifica whispered in a seductive voice. She pulled his collar, and kissed him once more before heading to her room. Literally a second later Pacifica walked down the stairs in a tank top, and shorts with a book bag. Once they made it to the shack. They had to Tip toe up to the room. Surprisingly, Mabel wasn't up stairs. They both got into their sleep wear, and Decided to watch a movie. As Pacifica slept in his arms, Dipper carried her upstairs, set her in, and climbed in next to her. Drifting slowly to sleep….

The Next morning Dipper woke up to find Pacifica sleeping soundly, at his side. Slowly, making his way down stairs, he found the usual scene of Stan, and soos at the breakfast table, but someone was missing.

"Hey guys, where's Mabel? " Dipper asked, not being able to see his sister, or hear her wake him up.

"Oh, she went to a sleepover,, with Grenda, and Candy. " Stanford replied. Right when he said that, Mabel walked in covered in glitter.

'Speak of the devil." Stanley said walking down stairs into the kitchen.

"Well Im just gonna grab this, and head up stairs." Dipper took some pancakes, and eggs that Stanford made onto a plate, and turned to go upstairs. Mabel soon followed him after washing the glitter off, and walked in on a surprising scene. There they were, Pacifica with Dipper, in his bed, Eating Eggs, together! The two hadn't noticed her, so she ran down the stairs so fast that she slid on her feet to the kitchen.

"D-D-d-di-dipp—dipper, in room, with P-P-Pa-Pa!" Mabel exclaimed trying to catch her breath. She looked like she'd just seen a ghost.

"What is it Mabel, please speak up." Stanford said, taking his attention off of his newspaper.

""Come quick!" Mabel exclaimed as everyone followed her, only to see the craziest scene. Dipper, and Pacifica were making out on dippers bed!

"Oh, what's up guys?" Dipper asked letting go of Pacifica. Everyone else just stood there in shock. Until Mabel broke the awkward silence.

"How, When, where, why, What?" Mabel asked, still shocked.

"Well, how is she was having trouble." Dipper answered.

" When, and where is at your house party." Pacifica chimed in. Everyone, went from shocked to confused.

"But Dipper was hitting on Wendy all night." Soos said, still trying to come up with a name for the two.

"Well that was actually Tyrone." Dipper replied, as Pacifica whispered in his ear, causing him to blush.

"Why is because I think he's cute, and what is that we're a couple!" Pacifica exclaimed smiling.

"I need to sit down!" Mabel sighed as she had to take in all she just heard….

 **In another dimension…**

" **Hey where did Stanford go?" Kitaru called out.**

" **I wanted to tell him Dipifica has been confirmed, just like he asked."**

" **I dunno he walked destroyed the portal, I can reach him, he probably knows anyway." Tikori answered.**

" **Well I still have Starco, and Stevonnie to confirm." Kitaru sighed as he put the pencil to another sheet of paper, the words glowing as he wrote.**

" **All in a days work "**

 **THE END im sorry if it was boring, like I said it was just a random idea that I ran with. Please R &R XD!**


End file.
